Schlange
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: Yo me convertiré en Adán. Si ese es tu deseo. Porque eres Eva y yo, siendo serpiente, te tentaré hasta que consiga convertirme en Adán. Tu Adán. [Viñeta Ruki x Yui.]


**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, son propiedad de Rejet.

 **N/A:** Vine a derramar feels (además de buscar una excusa para estrenarme en este fandom) después del final de DL: More Blood. También porque el Ruki x Yui me puso toda mal y fangirl. Y… ¿Qué más? Ah sí, me uno a la idea de ver DL: Dark Fate hecho anime en algún futuro. Creo.

Seguro hay algo de OoC (¡perdón!) esto salió tan rápido que bueno, me esforcé para no hacerlo tan OoC y la personalidad de Ruki se me hace un tanto complicada.

De igual, si lo leen y les gusta, se los agradezco mucho.

Finalmente, esto va dedicado especialmente a _HelenaRize-san_ porque es una de las shippers RukixYui más fervientes que he visto. Ojalá te guste a ti también.

* * *

 _Schlange: Serpiente en Alemán._

* * *

 **Schlange**

 **.**

 **.**

Yui Komori es un nombre secundario, sabe que el real es Eva. No sólo por su delicada ―y desamparada― apariencia, sino porque su esencia misma clama ese nombre de una manera burdamente inocente.

Es patético ―lo sabe de sobra―, es humano ―y siente que no debería de ser así―. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se apartan ni por un momento de Ella. Viajan desde la raíz dorada de su pelo hasta terminar en las respectivas puntas del mismo color opacado, (producto de la luz apagada de la habitación).

Suspira casi inaudible, sintiendo un cosquilleo punzante en su lengua apenas sus orbes añiles notan ese punto donde el cabello de Eva oculta una curva importante de su anatomía. Ese punto níveo, suave y _apetecible_.

Y como el monstruo sediento que es, no puede evitar el deseo de querer hundir sus colmillos y empaparse la boca de sangre pura, la sangre que sabe mejor de lo que podría saber cualquier manzana. Algo irónico para ser aspirante a Adán pero, también es un monstruo con instintos al fin y al cabo.

Se acerca sin perder un segundo más de tiempo, exponiendo sus colmillos mientras la observa. Chasquea la lengua, apartándole unos cuantos mechones del curvo cuello mientras una parte de Él ansia regocijarse como es debido. Aunque...

 _(Quiero confirmar lo que tú quieres. Si hay consentimiento de Eva, podemos volvernos Adán.)_

Pero…

 _(¿Por qué?)_

Piensa entonces si el plan de volverse Adán deja de ser por _Él._ Su padre, su intercesor y su salvador.

( _Porque… porque tú eres mi Eva. Y yo, yo sólo quiero ser Adán. ¿Tu Adán?_ )

Karlheinz, ¿Qué significa esto?

Cuando se da cuenta, una de sus manos tiembla casi por encima del cuello de Eva y la aparta con brusquedad sin conseguir despertarla.

Entonces deja de sentirse como un monstruo, incluso deja de sentirse como un aspirante de Adán y eso le molesta. Maldice de manera sinuosa, con sigilo, como una serpiente.

Ah… claro…

Ya lo había pensado;

Karlheinz, estoy seguro de que yo no soy Adán…

Comienza a calmarse y se dedica a contemplar a Eva mientras duerme. El hambre de bestia parece ausente y por eso no duda de lo agraciada que es.

( _Soy la serpiente que aspira a volverse Adán. Karlheinz, ¿Es eso posible? ¿Acaso importa?)_

Lo medita.

 _(Eva parece hermosa cuando duerme…)_

Además sabe que al despertar, Ella le dedicará una de esas sonrisas humanas, indecentes y libres de malas intenciones sin importar que tan indiferente ―o cruel― sea Ruki con Ella y su rostro brillará tanto o más de lo que sus ojos rojos cereza suelen hacerlo…

Que humano y estúpido.

Sin embargo... no, no importa.

 _(Yo me convertiré en Adán. Si ese es tu deseo_. _Porque eres Eva y yo, siendo serpiente, te tentaré hasta que consiga convertirme en Adán. Tu Adán.)_

Y no es la sangre, ni la gracia, ni el deseo. Es algo más.

¿Amor? Demasiado infantil.

¿Instinto de protección? Demasiado imposible.

Y aunque Él es lo suficiente descomunal ―y monstruoso― para considerar alguna, las opciones no son muchas. Empero, prefiere dejar la debilidad mental para otra ocasión pues un rayo de luz se cuela de entre las cortinas, iluminando una esquina de la cama de Eva.

"Ya está amaneciendo", se dice a sí mismo, mirando de reojo hacía la ventana.

Vuelve a girar su rostro al de Eva, absorto ―sin querer― en sus llamativas facciones tanto como puede hasta que llega un punto en el que los rayos del sol comienzan a colarse más y más por toda la habitación.

Se endereza en un simple movimiento y sin apartar la mirada del rostro femenino, sabe lo que tiene que hacer en ese momento.

A pesar de que no lo admitiría a Eva (ni a Él mismo), cierto es que no quiere perderse nada de lo que va a presenciar a continuación.

"Eva, levántate, tienes que despertar."


End file.
